


Even Lazy Jellyfish Do It

by mlyn



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/pseuds/mlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springtime has Ray and Fraser feeling frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Lazy Jellyfish Do It

When Ray got back to his apartment from the regular Sunday visit with his family, Fraser was looking at Dief with a small scowl. Dief was by the window and Fraser was in the tiny kitchen, cleaning products surrounding him. He looked sweaty and a little worn out, but glowing, like he did after a long run with Dief in the park.

"And I might add that laziness is nothing to be brag about," Fraser finished telling Dief. Dief just yawned and stretched out in his patch of sunlight.

"Hey Benny. What have you been up to?" Ray closed the door and tossed his keys in the bowl on the counter.

"Ray." Fraser returned Ray's kiss hello and took his coat. "Just a little spring cleaning."

"A little? You look like you took the wolf out for a marathon." Ray went directly to the kitchen and prepared a glass of water, gulping down half of it. "It's getting warm out there." The day had started out cool, but spring weather was rarely predictable.

"Perhaps I'm not as fresh as I could be, but as I was just remarking to Diefenbaker, there's nothing wrong with the effects of healthy exercise. I'll shower of course, but I'm not embarrassed to look like this." Fraser glanced down at himself: sweats dark with splashed water, dust streaked across his white tank. His hair clung to his forehead and his skin shone.

"Yeah, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Now, me?" Ray finished off his water and put the glass in the sink, then started into the living room. "I just spent the last three hours trying to explain the birds and the bees to the next Vecchio generation."

"A worthy use of time."

"Maybe. I just don't see why their parents can't do it."  Ray settled into the couch with a groan. Fraser remained standing.

"What was so bad about it?"

Ray grimaced and waved his hand in a vague motion.

"The subject matter?" Fraser prompted. When Ray nodded, he continued, "Give me an example."

"Benny, you need me to explain how babies are made to you, too?"

Fraser smiled, taking a seat on the floor next to the couch. He rested his arm on his bent knee and leaned against Ray's leg. "Humor me."

Fraser wasn't being very Fraser-like—more affectionate and physical than usual—but his solid weight against Ray felt good, reassuring, so he didn't say anything. But Fraser had asked a question, and he had to answer it.

"I…" Ray scrubbed his hands over his face. "I told them that when adults like each other, they commit to a long-term relationship, and then they start having…y'know."

"Did you say 'y'know'?"

"No Benny, I did not." Ray scowled as Fraser chuckled. "I gently explained sex to them. Or tried to, anyway."

Fraser reached up and took one of Ray's hands, lacing their fingers together. "I appreciate the fact that you did not mention marriage as a prerequisite for a stable and loving relationship."

"Liked that, huh?" Ray grinned and squeezed Fraser's fingers. "Of course, then they asked about you. ‘Do you and Uncle Fraser have sex?' God, I could have died."

"Did you tell them yes?"

"I told them it was impolite to ask." With that, Ray sat up, pulling his hand free. He took Fraser's head between his hands, fingers combing into his hair, and met Fraser's gaze. "I won't talk about you and me with them. They love you but it's our private life. Believe me, let them in at all and it'll be like they're in the bedroom with us."

"They're just children, Ray."

Ray snorted, but his serious tone never left. "I mean all of them, the whole family. Get one and you get ‘em all."

Fraser nodded, although Ray's hold on him truncated the movement. "I respect your wishes."

Ray smiled and said, "That's because you're so good to me." He released Fraser and leaned down to kiss him, hands resting on his shoulders.

To Ray's surprise Fraser deepened the kiss, tilting his head up and opening his mouth. He didn't often take kissing further than a quick peck, especially during the day. At night, in bed, they both initiated sex fairly equally, but Fraser was rarely in a mood to just start making out.

Ray made a muffled sound of approval and responded in kind, sighing into Fraser's mouth. His tongue was so hot and wet, and agile as hell, licking into Ray's mouth and tangling with his own. His lips were salty and he smelled like lemons, but not like the cleaner Ray had bought. Knowing Fraser, he'd probably squeezed a bunch of lemons and made his own solution for mopping and scrubbing.

Fraser was getting up. Ray blinked and looked up at him, not missing the fact that there was now a serious bulge inside those sweats.

"I really should shower, Ray, so that I don't get dirt and body oils on the sheets."

"Sheets?" Ray still felt a little dazed. Fraser kissed like it was going out of style.

"Shall I meet you in the bedroom?" Without waiting for a response, Fraser turned and started out of the living room, stripping off his tank as he went. Ray watched the muscles of his back and shoulders work in perfect concert, marred only by the fading mark low on his spine. These days Ray had seen it enough that it didn't immediately depress him. Today he didn't think anything of it, his gaze moving on down to take in one last glimpse of Fraser's ass as he disappeared into the bathroom.

As the bathroom door closed, Ray scrambled to his feet. He didn't know why Fraser was so horny all of a sudden, but he wasn't about to question it.

Ray waited while Fraser took his regulation five-minute shower and appeared in their bedroom still drying himself. Ray had stripped and spread out over the bed—clean sheets with hospital corners—and he'd been hoping to give Fraser a thrill at the sight of him ready and waiting, but as usual, Ray got his own thrill seeing Fraser.

He walked in with his towel in his hands, scrubbing the water out of his hair, not bothering to cover his nudity. The towel blocked Ray's view only because Fraser had it in front of himself, but the brief glimpses Ray got of Fraser's groin were all the more tantalizing. The rest of him was pale and well-muscled and perfect, punctuated by dark hair around his penis.

Finally Fraser put the towel in the laundry basket and turned toward the bed, buttocks flexing. Ray ran a hand down his chest and stroked his growing erection. "You look so good."

Fraser stretched out on the bed, putting a leg over one of Ray's, which brought Fraser's warm thigh up against Ray's genitals and hand. Fraser propped himself up on his elbows and leaned in for another kiss. "I could say the same to you."

"What's got you into this mood?" Ray asked when his mouth was free. He worked his hand out from between them and rolled partway onto his side, reaching over to stroke down Fraser's back. God, everything was flexed.

"I believe it may be a variety of things. The good weather today, for one, and my physical activities, capped by our conversation. The changes that occur in spring are biological cues that every living being notices, Ray, even humans. Birds singing, flowers giving off scent…it's all designed to reawaken the senses, and some people feel that they go into a sort of human estrus during the springtime."

"Estrus? You mean heat?"

"Yes Ray." And for once Fraser stopped talking, rolling onto his back and pulling on Ray until Ray was propped above him. Even though they'd pretty much only been talking, Fraser was hard between them. Ray groaned and ground his hips down, his own cock firming.

Fraser moaned, obviously feeling Ray growing. He started stroking Ray's back with both hands, fingers curling, massaging the heavy muscles of his buttocks and flanks. It felt like he was awakening Ray's body, bringing blood to the surface, making Ray break out in a sweat again. Everything was happening suddenly, unexpectedly, and it was thrilling. Ray kissed Fraser with a sound low in his throat, pushing his tongue into Fraser's mouth. Fraser's fingers dug into his back, responding with approval.

They rolled across the bed again, Fraser pushing his crotch hard against Ray's, both of them groaning. Ray couldn't get enough of all the different ways Fraser felt, smooth hot skin and calloused hands, wet mouth sucking on his fingers, damp hair rubbing against his chest as Fraser kissed down his body. When Ray closed his eyes he imagined a long staircase, and every kiss Fraser left on his belly was another step closer to the top. Then Fraser took Ray's cock into his mouth and started sucking, moving his head up and down to pump the shaft into his mouth, one hand heavy and hot around the base, and Ray was flying up the staircase and the sky was whiting out. He was there, almost there.

"Benny! Benny—" Ray pushed on Fraser's shoulders, grinding his teeth together, imagining a freezing cold lake. Fraser lifted off and Ray felt his body retreat from the edge, and he took a shaky breath. "Don't want to end this too soon."

"Indeed. I want you to orgasm while I'm inside of you." God, the way he said that. Fraser's voice was rough and low, the sex-tousled professor's voice. Ray groaned as the mere sound made his cock twitch.

The next thing he knew Fraser was rolling him over, pushing his legs apart with efficient hands, a few fingers trailing teasingly up his back as Fraser rummaged in the bedside table drawer. Ray lifted his hips and Fraser's fingers slipped down between his legs, while the sound of the lube bottle reached Ray's ears. Fraser stroked him, too lightly to be serious at first, his fingers moving over Ray's hole and toward his balls. Then he scissored his fingers apart to spread Ray's buttocks, and the fluid started hitting Ray's crack in a succession of drops. Each one was a shock of cool slick heaven that seemed connected straight to Ray's cock, because every drop made him twitch again and again. Then Fraser's fingers got back into the mix, spreading the lube and pushing gently against his hole. Ray was panting into the pillows, trying to grind against the mattress, wishing he could come and wanting this to last forever.

"Open up for me, Ray."

Ray shoved his ass back and groaned into the pillow. He was worked up enough to just spread his legs and offer as much as he could. All that mattered was sensation, and being shy wasn't going to get him more of it. And as one of Fraser's thick fingers started pushing into his body, Ray felt the nip of teeth on his left buttcheek.

"Oh fuck. Fraser." Ray pushed up onto his hands and knees, his head hanging between his arms. His cock stood high away from his belly, a stream of pre-come clinging to the sheets. The air hit his wet cockhead and made him whimper.

"Just a little more." Fraser pushed another finger in his body. More oil dripped down his crack, cooling the mild burn of the stretched muscles, making it easier for Fraser to move. His fingers slid out and back in experimentally, then further, then faster. Ray tried to push back every time Fraser fucked his fingers into his body again, muffling his yells in the pillow.

"Good." Another hand on Ray's back made him pause. Fraser was panting too, and his voice wasn't as steady. Ray realized he could feel Fraser's hard-on poking him in the leg. "Do you think you can handle one more finger?"

"Oh god, please. Jesus, Fraser." Ray had barely finished speaking before he felt the burn of another fingertip. It was too much, but he didn't want to say. He brought a fist to his mouth and bit the side of his hand, holding back another sound.

Fraser's hand rubbed a circle on his back. Ray felt himself relax fractionally, and then the finger was in. He sobbed against his fist, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Good, Ray, good." The fingers withdrew and a condom wrapper crinkled over the sound of Fraser's panting. "God, I love you."

"You too," Ray managed.

"Not just because of our sexual activities, of course."

"Fraser!" Ray lifted his head, expecting to have to tell Fraser to shelve the philosophical conversation for another time, but found Fraser grinning at him. He looked fantastic, hair standing on end, eyes alight with mischief, his flushed cock erect and ready. "Would you fuck me already?" Ray finished.

"No." Fraser reached out and put a hand on Ray's hip, stopping the protest before it could start. "But I will have intercourse with you."

"It's not like chess or something." Ray shifted his hips, trying to get Fraser's hand into a more interesting spot.

"Sexual intercourse."

"Sex," Ray insisted. He put his head back on the pillow.

"Copulation."

" _Fucking_."

There was no response.

Then Ray felt a cockhead nudge at his hole. He groaned gratefully and pushed back, impaling himself. Fraser clasped his hips and helped him, the two of them slowly working Ray onto Fraser's cock, until Fraser was completely inside him.

"I'm fucking you," Fraser whispered, his mouth close to Ray's ear. That voice, saying _those words_ …a sob escaped Ray as his cock jerked, so aroused it almost hurt. He was so close, and any more of this teasing would finish him off.

"Please."

Fraser pulled out slowly, his hands rubbing Ray's hips and back, then holding on for another thrust in. This time he brushed Ray's prostate, and Ray anxiously reached down to squeeze his cock and stave off his orgasm. He could barely see, sweat pouring down his face, air heavy in his lungs. Every nerve was alive and aroused. "Fraser," he said quietly.

Fraser stroked his back one more time, pulling out. Then he seemed to lay himself over Ray, hot sweaty chest covering Ray's back, Fraser's hands coming down on the bed. One hand wrapped around Ray's wrist, and the other found his fingers wrapped around his cock. He coaxed Ray to release his grip, then stroked his hand along Ray's shaft, ending with the tip of Ray's cock in his palm. Then he thrust again.

Ray forgot to muffle his yell into the pillow, and it echoed loudly in the room as his cock pulsed and released into Fraser's palm. Fraser was groaning too, but it sounded like gratitude, as if he was thanking Ray for letting him finish. He gave a few more shaky half-thrusts and then stopped, his own orgasm swamping him.

Ray's arms were shaking. He collapsed onto his forearms, Fraser moving on top of him as their combined weight shifted. After a second Fraser slid out and fell to the side, rolling onto his back. Ray let himself drop completely, panting into the pillow.

After a few more minutes he summoned the energy to roll his head to the side and look at Fraser. Fraser had his eyes closed, but he was smiling softly.

"We got your clean sheets all dirty." Ray was surprised to hear his voice was a little hoarse.

"That's the nice thing about an in-unit washer and dryer, Ray. They can be clean again." Fraser stretched his arms overhead. Ray eyed his dark nipples like they were a temptation. He gave in, rubbing his thumb over one. Fraser made a sound and the nipple peaked.

"Did you get all your chores done? I don't want you to feel like you're wasting the day away."

At that Fraser opened his eyes and brought his arms down, rolling over to face Ray. He took Ray's outstretched hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing his fingers. "This is never wasting the day."

Ray watched Fraser suck his fingertips into his mouth, eyes dark and steady on Ray's face, and grinned.

"Besides, an extra focus on copulation is a perfectly natural this time of year."

"Fraser!"


End file.
